Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka
:„''Marzenia są po to, by je spełniać.” :— Barbie '''Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka' – czwarty film z serii Barbie. Miał swoją premierę 28 września 2004 roku. Fabuła opiera się na powieści Marka Twaina zatytułowanej Książę i żebrak. Opis Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka to piękna opowieść o potędze przyjaźni. Barbie™ występuje tu w roli księżniczki Anny Luizy i biednej wieśniaczki Eryki. Przeznaczenie sprawia, że ścieżki ich życia krzyżują się i obie dziewczyny spotykają się. Kiedy Anna Luiza zostaje uprowadzona przez podstępnego Premingera, uboga Eryka postanawia ją ratować. Streszczenie Bajka opowiada o dwóch młodych dziewczynach : bogatej, mieszkającej w pałacu księżniczce Annie Luizie i ubogiej, urodzonej w biednym miasteczku szwaczce Eryce. Ich życie było tak różne, więc nic dziwnego, że nigdy się nie spotkały. Jednak los chciał inaczej. Wszystko zaczyna się, kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że w królewskiej kopalni nie ma już ani jednej bryły złota. Królestwo zbankrutowało, chyli się ku upadkowi. Jedynym sposobem na poprawę sytuacji jest ożenek księżniczki Anny Luizy z młodym i bogatym Dominikiem, królem pobliskiego królestwa, który szuka żony... Księżniczka nie jest z tego zadowolona (król także), lecz wie, że jest to winna swojemu królestwu. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel Julian zabiera księżniczkę do miasteczka. Daje jej płaszcz, aby nikt nie zorientował się kim jest. To dla księżniczki pierwszy i ostatni raz zaznania wolności przed ślubem. Kiedy Julian idzie po gorącą zupę dla księżniczki, ta słyszy gdzieś w oddali czyjś prześliczny śpiew. Postanawia ze swoją kotką Serafiną zobaczyć kto tak ślicznie śpiewa. A śpiewa tam właśnie Eryka – biedna szwaczka pracująca u Madame Karp. Próbuje ona zarobić trochę własnych pieniędzy,ponieważ to co zarabia u Karp idzie na ogromny dług zaciągnięty przez jej biednych rodziców na wykarmienie Eryki. Dziewczyny poznają się. Stwierdzają iż są identyczne,tylko różnią się kolorem włosów. Także mają takie samo marzenie – chociaż raz w życiu być wolnym. Anna Luiza chciałaby móc wyrwać się z zamku i od niechcianego ślubu z obcym człowiekiem,a Eryka od pracy u Madame Karp, która wydaje się nie mieć końca, ponieważ musi spłacić dług. Wtedy wraca Julian,który jest bardzo zdumiony ujrzeniem dwóch identycznych dziewczyn. Niestety muszą już wracać. Obie dziewczyny żegnają się ze sobą i obiecują ponowne spotkanie. Tak samo zegnają się ich koty – Serafina i Wolfie. Właśnie do królestwa wrócił doradca królowej – Preminger. Ma ona zamiar zostać królem i dlatego postanawia porwać księżniczkę i ją przetrzymywać, aż do czasu kiedy król Dominik – jej przyszły mąż zrezygnuje ze ślubu, a wtedy Preminger zostanie jej mężem. I tak też robi. Gdy księżniczka znika Julian podejrzewa spisek i prosi dowiedzieć się co się stało, ponieważ nie wierzy, że Erykę o zastąpienie Anny Luizy, aby on mógł odkryć co się stało. Eryka, początkowo niechętna, w końcu zgadza się na to Martwi się, że ktoś odkryje ich plan i wtrąci ich do lochu. Dziewczyna nie umie zachowywać się jak księżniczka. Julian daje jej blond perukę i uczy królewskich manier. Wtedy wychodzi na jaw, że Julian zakochał się w księżniczce Annie Luizie. Szwaczka udaje księżniczkę, a Julian próbuje uratować Annę Luizę, gdyż nie wierzy, że księżniczka uciekła. Annie Luizie udaje się umknąć i próbuje wrócić na zamek. Tam jednak straże strzegące wejścia nie wpuszczają jej. Twierdzą, że księżniczka już wróciła. Anna Luiza załamuje się, gdyż nie wie nic o planie Juliana i Eryki. Dziewczyna trafia przypadkowo do szwalni Madame Karp, która bierze ją za Erykę, która ,,przefarbowała" włosy, i każe jej szyć. Eryka poznaje króla Dominika, który myśli, że Eryka to księżniczka. Szwaczka Eryka i król Dominik zakochują się w sobie. Jednak Preminger odkrywa, że Eryka to nie księżniczka, demaskuje ją przed królową i Dominikiem, po czym wtrąca do lochu. Prawdziwa księżniczka i Julian zostają porwani przez złego doradcę królowej, który więzi parę w kopalni, gdzie Anna Luiza wyznaje Julianowi miłość. Na szczęście wydostają się z więzienia. Erykę z lochu wyciąga król Dominik, który nie wierzy w to, że Eryka mogłaby coś zrobić księżniczce, jak twierdził Preminger. Uwalnia ją. Preminger postanowił wziąć ślub z królową w zamian za to, że uratuje jej królestwo od długów, a ta się zgadza. Jednak Anna Luiza, Eryka, Julian i Dominik w porę im przeszkadzają i ujawniają prawdę. Królowa jest szczęśliwa w związku z odnalezieniem się jej córki. Preminger zostaje wtrącony do lochu. Anna Luiza wyznaje matce, że chce poślubić Juliana. Okazuje się, że zagrożone dotąd królestwo zostaje uratowane, ponieważ księżniczka znalazła kamienie szlachetne (geody) w kopalni, z czego jeden dała Eryce na spłacenie długu u Madame Karp, która zbankrutowała. Eryka jest już wolna. Pragnie podróżować, lecz przed wyjazdem przyjmuje pierścionek od Dominika. Po niedługim czasie wraca do królestwa, gdyż wie, że to tam jest jej miejsce. Na koniec Anna Luiza bierze ślub z Julianem, a Eryka z Dominikiem i wszystko kończy się dobrze. Wersja polska Udział wzięli: * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – ** Księżniczka Anna Luiza, ** Eryka * Jacek Kopczyński – Król Dominik (dialogi) * Mariusz Totoszko – Król Dominik (śpiew) * Damian Aleksander – Julian * Wojciech Paszkowski – Preminger * Jolanta Wilk – Serafina * Artur Kaczmarski – Wolfie * Hanna Chojnacka-Gościniak – Królowa Genevieve * Ewa Kania – Madame Carp * Jakub Szydłowski – Nick * Jacek Bończyk – Nack * Krzysztof Zakrzewski – Ambasador * Zbigniew Konopka – ** Hervé, ** Strażnik #1 * Iwona Rulewicz – Bertie * Zbigniew Suszyński – Królewski sekretarz * Jan Kulczycki – Strażnik #2 * Paweł Szczesny – Strażnik #3 i inni Muzyka Arnie Roth skomponował, zaaranżował i zorkiestrował większość muzyki z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka. Została ona wykonana przez Londyńską Orkiestrę Symfoniczną oraz Czeską Filharmoniczną Orkiestrę Kameralną pod batutą Arniego Rotha. Oryginalne piosenki z filmu zostały skomponowane przez Megan Cavallari i Amy Powers. Piosenki z filmu: * „Wolną być” – Anna Luiza i Eryka * „Czemu nie?” – Preminger * „Za głosem serca idź (prolog)” – Eryka * „Ja to ty” – Anna Luiza i Eryka * „Być księżniczką” – Eryka i Julian * „Słodkie "miau"” – Eryka * „Że kochasz tylko mnie” – Eryka i król Dominik * „Być księżniczką (repryza)” – Eryka * „Czemu nie? (repryza)” – Preminger * „Za głosem serca idź” – Anna Luiza i Eryka * „I'm On My Way” – Sara Niemietz Ciekawostki *Film Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka zdobył nagrodę nagrodę „Children's Title of the Year” podczas wręczania VSDA w 2005 roku. *Film miał także 6 innych nominacji podczas 2005 DVD Exclusive Awards. *Matka księżniczki Anny Luizy ma na imię Genowefa. *''Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka'' to współczesna, animowana ekranizacja powieści Marka Twaina Książę i żebrak. Galeria Barbie_as_The_Princess_and_the_Pauper.jpg|Oryginalna okładka KiŻ-Slider.png Anna Luiza i Eryka (Wolną być).jpg en:Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe